Ferris Wheel
by Perfect Disasters
Summary: Gogo finally gets over her fear of heights—with Hiro's help.


**I ship Hiro & Gogo. So here's a fanfic I wrote for them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BH6 or Disney.**

**((I guess this is a bit angsty I think. Idk.))**

Plot: _Gogo finally gets over her fear of heights-with Hiro's help_.

The gang decided that they wanted to spend the day at the fair. It was a few weeks after the whole "Yokai" incident and saving the world bit, and as an act of relaxment, they chose to go to the fair.

It was currently a bright, summer day, with a gentle breeze flowing through the air, and the sound of the carnival games being played. They all paid for the admission tickets and entered the fair excitedly.

"Yay! The fair! I love the fair!" Honey squealed with her eyes watching their surroundings with glee. "What shall we do first?"

"I say save the carnival games for later and go on the rides!" Fred exclaimed.

"You're only saying that because you just to go on the rides," Wasabi retorted.

Fred shrugged. "Well, yeah! Rides are the best part!"

"Actually, Fred's point is a good one. His first point anyway. See, if we go on the rides later, it'll be way too busy and we're going to have to wait in lines forever," explained Gogo. "But since it's still pretty early in the day, the lines aren't too long, and we'll have plenty of time to ride a large amount of rides _and _play several different games."

"I agree with Gogo," Hiro said. "What about you guys?"

They all-besides Gogo, Hiro and Baymax-nodded in agreement.

"So..." Wasabi trailed. "What ride should we ride first?"

Fred grinned. "THE ROLLERCOASTERS _MUST BE _FIRST."

Hiro shrugged. "Guess we're going to ride the rollercoasters first then," he snickered.

* * *

><p>After riding at least 7 rollercoasters, the gang found themselves thrilled from the rush, but also found exhaustment in it too.<p>

"I think that's enough rollercoasters for now," Honey said, striking a finger through her honey-blonde hair. "We should go to a less huge ride for now."

Gogo's eyes wandered around, and landed on one particular spot. She smiled. "How about we all go to the haunted house?" She suggested, patiently waiting for their response.

"Haunted house? Is that a house...that is haunted?" Baymax questioned, blinking.

She laughed at the nurse-bot. "No, no, it's a building that you walk through, and things pop out at you and people dressed in freaky costumes jump at you and yeah. It's pretty awesome." Gogo's smile widened. "So you guys up for it?"

"Um, I'm not really into haunted houses.." Wasabi said nervously. "Too freaky."

Fred agreed and added, "m-me too!"

Hiro nodded, concurring.

"Ugh, stop being such babies. Aren't you guys _men_?"

"Uh yeah. Men that hate haunted houses," Fred justified.

"Well, why don't you babies grow up and prove yourselves as men by going through the whole haunted house."

"Fine," the three boys responded in unison, a look of fear in their eyes.

* * *

><p>"All devices must be turned off inside, no touching the workers, no loitering inside and no food or drinks allowed," Gogo read the rules for the haunted house aloud.<p>

Hiro looked over the sign. "Hey, this rule says only four people can go in at once. Guess we can't go into here after all," he began to turned away, but Gogo grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled it-and him-towards her.

"Nice try Hiro, but Honey and Baymax won't be coming in with us."

"_What_?!" Fred screamed, confused. "Honey doesn't have to go in with you, but _we_ have to?"

"Yeah, I'm not going in because it's too freaky!' Honey told him, shuddering in fear. "Too scary in there."

Gogo smirked. "All right boys, let's go." She marched right to the entrance and turned her head, glancing behind her to see if they were following. To surprise-and delight, they were.

They walked inside and speculated the first part of the house. It was structured as a hallway of an old house, with a dimmed light flickering and old furniture sitting alongside of their pathway.

As they took a few steps, a person lurking in a shadow (that's dressed as the grudge) jumps up at them, startling Gogo, but causing Wasabi, Fred and Hiro to schreech loudly and sprint out of the hallway.

Gogo blinked, watching them run off, and turned towards the grudge girl. "I like your costume," she commented and the grudge girl nodded blankly, returning to her previous hiding spot.

She then sighed, and ran after the three _manly_ boys.

* * *

><p>"<em>Finally<em> caught up with you guys. What's this next room? A dark creepy kitchen? It's pretty small, and the next door's over there and-you guys are too scared to run past the kitchen, are you?"

They all nodded.

"Well, either you guys can chicken out and stay there until the fair closes, or just freaking cross it! It's such a small distance!"

"B-but what if something jumps out at us? A few rooms back and there were several things that appeared over our heads, at our feet and just in front of us!" Fred explained in fear.

"Fine, you guys can stay there then." She began to cross and the three of them ran closely behind her, latching onto each other and onto her (much to her dismay). As they walked past the oven of the kitchen, a loud scream filled their ears and a demon-like face popped out of the oven.

The three of screamed in surprise, and Gogo jumped alarmed, from both the oven popup and the _men_ screaming closely behind her. Since Gogo blocked their exit, they all pushed her out of the room with their shaken up bodies.

* * *

><p>They finally reached the last room (Gogo remembered the number of rooms she read off the the sign prior and counted each room she encountered.)<p>

It was dark, and there was a small red light that shone upon the exit.

Since they were right behind her, she could feel them shivering in fear, and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, this is pretty dark and we can't see each other, or anything in that matter. All we see is the light. So I propose, you all listen to my voice right now and grab onto me, so we can get out together. Clear?"

They all murmurred agreeing words and she felt all their hands on her. Wasabi's huge hands holding onto her right wrist, Fred's long fingers gripping onto her right forearm and Hiro's hand locking with her left hand. She was grateful for the dark room or else they would've seen Gogo's blushing face-because of Hiro choosing to hold her hand instead of her wrist or forearm-and that would've been embarrasing.

"Let's make this quick."

Together, they slowly walked towards the light, and a few creepy voices echoed around the room. Gogo ignored the voices efficiently, but the boys were not at an ease with ignoring them.

Finally they got to the door and left the room.

* * *

><p>Hiro found himself extremely nervous with that situation. And it wasn't of the dark room. It was because he was holding hands with Gogo's hand, and he <em>liked<em> it.

He liked _her_.

Of course, it was unrequited. Why would she _like_ him, in that _way_?

Once they were out, he was quite upset with not getting to hold hands with Gogo anymore, but he was grateful that the haunted house experience was finally over.

"Finally! It's over!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Fred and Wasabi shouted in agreement. "Yay!"

Honey walked over to Gogo and nudged her. "They seem totally relieved with it being over. Were they total babies as we discussed on the way here?"

"Even bigger. They refused to even walk through a kitchen without me. Which was strange because they ditched me at the first room with a girl dressed as the grudge." They shared a laugh and turned their attention back to the boys.

"What's next?"

"How about the ferris wheel?" Hiro proposed, and they all shrugged.

"I want to go and see the fun house!' Baymax proclaims and Honey smiled. "Me too!"

"Fun house? No thanks," Gogo said in disgust. "Not a huge fan of fun houses."

Hiro nodded. "Yeah, and I really want to go to the ferris wheel."

"Wasabi and I were really looking forward to riding the bumper cars though!" Fred construed.

"Alrighty then!" Honey said. "Baymax and I are going to have so much fun at the fun house! You-" she pointed at Fred, "-and you," she pointed at Wasabi, "will be riding the bumper cars together, and Hiro will be going to the ferris wheel. How about you Gogo?"

Gogo shrugged and weighed her options. Going to a fun house, a place she dispised, with Baymax and Honey, riding a bumper car-which was probably one of her least favorite rides, with Fred and Wasabi or ride the ferris wheel-which she highly despised since she has a fear of heights.

"I'll ride the ferris wheel with Hiro, so that he won't alone."

"Okay then! So let's all meet up at the food section in an hour," Honey informed them and then they all parted ways.

* * *

><p>"You will be rotated around the ferris wheel twice, it stops a few times for about 4 minutes or else and yeah," a worked explained to the two of them and they both nodded.<p>

Hiro excitedly jumped a little in his seat as the ferris wheel began to lift them up, higher and higher and higher, whereas Gogo fiddled with her hands, trying to ignore the nervous feeling building up inside of her as they were being lifted higher off of the ground.

The ride stopped midway in the air, and they just sat there, watching the fair beneath their feet.

"This is pretty nice, yeah?" Hiro questioned, breaking the silence being shared.

She let out a shaky breath. "Hmm? Oh yeah, it is a pretty nice view."

He chuckled. "So, what'd you think of the haunted house?"

Gogo gave an uneasy laugh, and smiled at him. "Well, I thought it was pretty cool. Especially the grudge girl, it was really realistic."

Hiro shuddered. "That was probably the creepiest of all. How realistic she looked. I mean, the makeup was quite well worked with."

A nod. "Yeah," she said, attempting to hide her nervousness in her voice.

Then the ferris wheel moved once again, and they were being moved higher. When it finally stopped, Gogo exhaled slowly, resisting the urge to scream from the height they were at.

A few more silent seconds past. Then once again it was Hiro who broke the silence.

"Jeez Gogo, how on earth did you not scream at all at the haunted house? Were you not scared? I mean, yeah sure you were startled and flinched at the pop ups or whatever. But like, you didn't scream! You were barely affected by any of it!" She laughed at his words, forgetting about her fear for a few seconds.

"Horror movies scare me, yeah. But that's because of the creepy music that goes along with it. Real life stuff like that? Nah. Doesn't scare me." Her thoughts then turned back to her fear of heights and she grew nervous once again. Hey, at least she was alone with a boy that she may or may not like as crush,

"I see. But besides horror movies, what else scares you?"

She hesitated. The fear of heights seemed so dumb. And yet, it frightened her. But she didn't want to tell him about her stupid fear. "Stuff."

"Stuff?" He echoed, this time in a form of a question.

Gogo nodded. "Yeah, just..stuff." She hitched a breath and turned her head away.

"Well, okay."

Suddenly, the ride slowly moved up again, and they stopped at the highest point of the ferris wheel.

She grew very anxious to get off of the ride, and the fear was getting to her head.

Then, Hiro unexpectedly started to shake their seat and Gogo screamed in shock.

"What are you doing!?"

He laughed and kept shaking it, enjoying the movement. "Having fun!"

"Well, can you stop?" She asked him, nervous.

"Why? It's not like we're going to go crashing into the ground and-." Hiro stopped shaking the seat and Gogo let out a sigh of relief. "Whoa, _wait._" He stared at her bewildered. "You just _screamed_!"

"Wow, really?" She rolled her eyes in annoyance, which was quickly replaced with fear less than a second after.

"Yeah, but like I said before, you didn't scream at the haunted house. And yet..." His eyebrows furrowed together as he came to realization. Then they perked up and he stared at her. "You're afraid...of heights."

Gogo gave another sigh, trying the relax in her seat. "Y-yeah, I am."

"But that doesn't add up! I mean, one of the things we all do is fly, including you! And you're afraid of heights?"

She gave him an uneasy smile. "Why do you think I don't fly too high?" Her shoulders gave a shrug. "Besides, I'm so comfortable with my suit that the thought of falling rarely occurred to scare me when I wore it." Gogo shifted uncomfortably. "Now can we stop talking about this? I'm not really in the best situation to be in right now."

Hiro didn't answer her. His face was filled with determination, however. Then, he turned to her and said, "Gogo, I'm going to help you over come your fear of heights."

Her eyes widened at him and she shook her head. "No thanks!" She said quickly, refusing his offer.

"No, Gogo, this is a common fear. And if we work together, we'll be able to help you overcome it. What do you say?"

"_No_."

Hiro sighed and said, "I didn't want to come to this, but..." he began rocking the their seat, causing Gogo to become tremendously scared. She let out a huge scream, then immediately smacked the younger boy's arm; which made him stop shaking.

"So you'll let me help you?" Hiro questioned, rubbing his arm.

She hesitated, and with a weak smile, she nodded.

"Okay, first, you should learn to relax when you're at a high height. Think of things that help you calm yourself."

Gogo took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to think of soothing things.

Then, the ride moved again, but stopped suddenly. Gogo's eyes shot open and she found herself more afraid than before.

"W-why did we just stop?" She stammered, clinging onto the bar of the seat.

Hiro glanced down underneath them, and saw the worker talking to a man-who looked like a engineer or mechanic.

"I think the ride broke down," he predicted, "and they're trying to figure out how to fix it."

She groaned, "are you kidding me!? There is no way I'm going to be able to relax now, knowing we might be up here for awhile!"

He gazed at his frightened friend (and hopefully girlfriend in the future). "You'll overcome it. I promise." Hiro smiled at her and she gave a small nod.

"Okay, since we're going to be up here for awhile, we need to figure out the root of your fear."

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "Am I not just naturally afraid of heights?"

"Well...no. There must be something that caused you to be afraid of heights, or else you would've been afraid of flying too."

She thought about it. "Um...nothing comes to mind."

"Oh come on, there's gotta be some childhood trauma that made you afraid," he pestered. "Think Gogo, _please_."

Her mind thought back to her childhood. She wasn't always afraid of heights, she realized. She then came to conclusion that she always knew something made her adapt to the fear, but she never admitted it.

But what triggered this fear of heights?

Then she remembered a memory that she tried to keep hidden away since she was young. It was when she went hiking with her grandparents.

* * *

><p><em>As she and her grandparents walked up a high path, they crossed a trail which was right above a river. The current of the river was moving quite strongly, and Gogo remembered seeing sharp rocks peeking out through the top of the water.<em>

_While they were hiking up the high trail, Gogo tripped over a half-way buried rock and almost fell into the water. Before she hit the water, she managed to grab a tree branch that hung near the edge and directly above the water. Holding on, her eyes had darted to the water surface below her, and her heart began to beat fast._

_"H-help!" She screamed, breathing heavily. "Grandma! Grandpa! HELP!" Her body was shaking, eyes filled with fear. Gogo wasn't afraid of swimming, no, she had swimming lessons. She knew how to swim. But she was small, and the current was severe. Falling would mean drowning, dying from either suffocation of the water or making a harsh contact with the sharp rocks. _

_One of her hands slipped and with a great effort, she was able to hold on with one hand. _

_"Gogo!" Her grandmother cried out in fear._

_Her grandfather held his hand out, trying to reach her, but if he moved to close to the edge, he would've fallen in. _

_"Sweetie, I can't reach you! I need you swing over to me. You know how you always swing on your tree and jump into my arms?" Gogo managed a tiny nod. "I need you to do that right now."_

_Hesitantly, she nodded again and pushed herself to hold on with both hands. Once that was achieved, she took a few deep breaths, and began to swing herself._

_Forward, backwards, forward, backwards. Forward-then her hands released their grip and she came flying. Her eyes stayed focused on her grandpa and right before she was going to fall right into the water, her grandpa managed to grab her and pulled her back to where it was safe._

_After that day, Gogo didn't become scared of drowning. Her new fear was the fear of falling. _

_Her new fear was the fear of heights._

* * *

><p>"I..." she blinked back tears, remembering how frightening that event was for her. "I remember."<p>

He noticed her emotions and softly said, "do you want to talk about it?"

She shrugged and inhaling a slow and steady breath, she told him her memory. He nodded with every word, face filled with understanding. When she finished explaining, he just sat there, thinking.

"You're afraid of falling, yeah? Well, I can prove to you that being at a high height doesn't mean you'll face. Heck, it's not even scary." He moved closer to her, but Gogo kept her eyes locked onto her lap, refusing to look down below or at him. "Gogo," he pestered softly. "Look at me."

Disobeying her thoughts, her head obeyed his words and she looked up, staring at the younger boy's eyes.

He stared right back. "Okay, I'm going to need you to find a suitable position that'll help you relax."

She shifted slowly, searching for the most comfortable position. Once she believed she had it, her hands immediately rested on her lap and she looked back at him. And nodded.

"Alright, now gently move forward and look down. Don't freak out, don't panic." Relucant at first, she hesitatantly complied, forcing her eyes to look down, then drew back, tears forming in her eyes.

"I...I can't! It's too hard, too _painful_ to even attempt," she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself.

Hiro looked at her with sincere eyes. "You can do it. I know you can. You love thrill rides, and exciting exotic things. You crave danger, and take the worst risks ever—and yet you relish them all. _This_ sort of thing, _facing your fear_, it's probably the smartest risk you've ever taken. So please Gogo, if you're going to accomplish something huge in your life, let it be this."

Despite feeling filled with despair, she felt surprised and touched by this little outburst. If anyone can face their fear, at least once, how can she not?

"Alright," she spoke softly. "I'll try again."

He gave a happy laugh, "Great! Okay so—"

"Could you hold my hand?"

Hiro studied her face to see if she were lying.

She wasn't.

"Y-yeah, s...sure," he stammered.

Gogo turned away. "You don't sound too certain...oh I'm so sorry, you don't have to. That was such a stupid question. I don't even know why I even said that—"

"Gogo," he chuckled. "It's fine,"

"No really—"

"I _want_ to hold your hand," he sheepishly said and held his hand out for her. She took it and gave it a squeeze.

Letting out a shaky breath, Gogo, hand interlaced with Hiro's, leaned forward and looked down. Suddenly, everything below her seemed to start spinning, and they appeared to be getting smaller, as if they were becoming lower than she first saw them.

"Hiro," she said nervously. "They're getting smaller! They're getting lower and lower! Why are they doing that!?"

"Shhh," he said, soothing her back with his free hand. "Breathe, just breathe. The fear in your head is just playing mind tricks on you. Take a closer look, we may be up high, but you'll eventually see that it's not so bad."

Without answering, she shut her eyes for two whole moments and as they fluttered open, everything looked back to normal. Keeping her eyes locked on the ground, she felt a smile creeping at her lips and fear slowly rushing away.

"T-this," she began, "it's actually not that bad!"

Her eyes searched the surface below her, noting what didn't seem to be so bad.

Hiro leaned back a bit, and the seat shook slightly. When she felt the movement, she immediately drawed back, fear spreading throughout her body once again.

"I remember why this was scary at the first place. WE WERE SHAKING! What if we fall?"

He squeezed her hand as she took sharp breaths. "This is secure. If we were going to fall, we would've already. They check these rides out before they let people go on it. Don't worry. Think logically. Do you think they'd let people ride this if they knew we were going to fall?"

"No...I guess not," she responded. Her back arched forward, and gripping his hand a bit harder, she leaned forward and looked down.

"Gogo, _breath_," he reminded her, making her realize she was holding a breath. Gogo slowly inhaled, and kept studying the ground. "Are you okay?"

"I...think so."

"Good, I'm going to shake it a little okay? You can lean a bit back if you'd like."

She nodded, but didn't move her position. Hiro released her hand, and placed both of his hands onto the bar, shaking the seat.

As he shook it, Gogo slowly leaned more forward, eyes glued below her. She took steady breaths, and haltingly loosened her grip on the bars.

Soon, after awhile, Gogo was finally able to relax, properly.

And being up this high, it felt _okay_. It felt, thrilling.

It felt...less scary.

* * *

><p>"So...how was it?" Hiro asked her, as they finally got off of the ride. "Are you okay with heights now?"<p>

She shrugged. "The fear can't go away entirely, but I think I'll now be able to deal with it."

He smiled. "That's good!" Then he turned away, a little upset with not getting that much closer with her, other than the hand holding thing they did. As his eyes were looking away, Gogo leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Hiro. It means a lot to me that you helped me with this fear," he beamed at her and she smiled brightly. "I'll never forget what you did for me today."

Grinning, Hiro pulled her into a hug. And surprisingly, she hugged him back.

Maybe he will have a chance with her afterall.

* * *

><p>Finished! I'm planning to write another one, but idk. Depends how people view this one.<p>

Okay, thanks for reading! :)

THIS WAS NOT REVISED OMG.


End file.
